Retrieval
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Marshall turns up at the tree-house, bloody and beaten. Who did this to him and why? A trip to the Nighto-Sphere should answer most of Fionna's questions... Rated a precarious T as I think it maybe borderlines M. Maybe. Fiolee, Marshall/Fionna. I do not own Adventure Time.
1. An Unexpected Arrival

**AN: So first up, I really like the story line of this, but the way I wrote it feels a bit meh to me. I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

I wobbled sleepily downstairs as someone pounded on the front door for the second time in a few minutes. The whole front room shook with the force of it.

'I coming!' I yelled. Geez why was I such a light sleeper? Cake could sleep through a hurricane.

'If it's Gumball this early again I swear.'

I reached the front door and opened it. I gasped as I saw who had been knocking. A beaten and bloody Marshall leant against the doorframe, obviously in pain.

'Marshall!' I said, now completely alert.

'Hey Fi. Nice PJ's' He smirked then hunched over, his face twisting as he groaned in pain.

'Marshall what happened?'

'Heh, it's a pretty funny story.'

'Marshall this is no time for jokes!'

'Well I was just minding my own business when I was jumped by some guys in the Nighto-Sphere,' His breathing was shallow and laboured. I didn't think he had to breathe.

'Marsh why—' I cut of and lunged forward to catch him as he fell unconscious in the doorway. Glob someone must've got him pretty bad if he hadn't healed already. I inspected his cuts and felt tears spring into my eyes.

'Why would anyone want to hurt you?' I whispered and curled a piece of his hair behind his ear.

I stood and held him by the armpits and dragged him carefully into the kitchen. 'Glob you're heavy,' I puffed.

I heaved him onto the table and went into my room to get some pillows and blankets, then into the bathroom to get some cream and bandages. I propped his head up with the pillow.

'Look Marsh we're all out of magic eye goo so I'm gonna have to patch you up normal style,' I said to him. It felt kinda weird talking to him when he was unconscious but who else was I supposed to talk to? I grabbed his arm carefully and inspected it, searching for cuts. They were covered in small nicks and tears. I rubbed the cool cream onto his arm and wrapped the bandage tightly around it then did the same for the other arm. He had a large gash down his cheek so I bandaged that too.

I noticed a large amount of blood seeping through his shirt so I carefully removed it. I choked as I saw the deep gash all the way down his side starting just below his left nipple and going all the way down to his belly button. Tears stabbed my eyes.

'Why would someone do this?' I said. I grabbed a clean towel from the kitchen cupboard and soaked it in warm water before carefully cleaning the cut. His body tensed under my touch and I looked up as his eyes fluttered open.

'Fi?' 'Yeah Marsh I just gotta get this one last cut okay?' I said. 'No Fi,' He croaked. 'I have to,' I said. 'I'm sorry,' I rubbed the wash cloth down it and he hissed in pain. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' I said and quickly finished.

'Now this will stop the pain okay?' I said. He tensed against the table. I squirted some cream onto the cut and rubbed it in gently. He relaxed slowly, his eyes closing in relief. 'Now I need you to sit up, can you do that?' He nodded at me and pulled himself upright, leaning his shoulder on mine for support. I grabbed a large bandage and slowly wrapped it around his torso.

'Thanks Fi,' He said. 'It's okay. You'd do the same.' I finished wrapping him up and he laid down on the table. 'So what happened?' I asked. 'Why would anyone want to hurt you?' 'Fi I'm tired,' He said. I nodded and closed all the curtains.

'I'll see you in the morning Fi, I'll explain then.' I climbed hesitantly up the ladder. 'You gonna be okay?' I said. 'Yeah I'll be fine. Night Fi.'

'Night.' I climbed the rest of the ladder quickly and settled into bed.

This was going to be an interesting morning.

* * *

**AN: So there's chapter one! Huzzah! I wonder what happened to Marshall...**


	2. But you're a Vampire

**AN: What do you guys think happened to Marshall? In the words of Ice King (Slightly modified of course) "Read on, read on."**

* * *

I fell into a fitful sleep, nightmares plaguing me. Ones where Marshall died, ones where he killed everyone I know. They were horrifying. But the worst one was the simplest.

'I hate you,' He said. 'Leave me and never come back!' I felt the whole world crash down around me as he disappeared from my dream. I sat bolt upright in bed, feeling cold and hot at the same time. I rubbed my eyes and realised I'd been crying. 'Crying in my sleep again?' I muttered. I flicked my legs over the edge of the bed.

'Cake?' I looked to my sisters bed but she wasn't there. I heard a ruckus from downstairs and bolted down the ladder. 'What do you think you're doing here!' Cake held a frypan threateningly as Marshall sat coolly on the table.

'This is my house,' He said. Cake lifted her arm about to bring the pan down on his head. I leapt and tackled her to the side. 'Cake no!' I said. 'Fionna? Baby what's going on? Why is fang boy here?' She said angrily. Why did she hate Marshall so much?

'Cake he got hurt last night and I patched him up! Now leave him alone, he's injured,' I said and got up off her. She flung her arms around aimlessly.

'Told you,' Marshall teased. I punched him lightly on the arm. 'Don't push it.' He flashed me a toothy grin and leant back on the table.

'I'm gonna cook some bacon pancakes,' Cake said. She eyed Marshall warily who in return flashed her his scary face. Cake's tail puffed up and she stepped away.

'Don't,' I said. 'What I'm just playin'' He laughed and held his hands up defensively. 'Remember you're injured, and you know I'm capable of worsening that,' I threatened. He smirked at me.

'Capable you may be but you and I both know you wouldn't' He leaned his face close to me, his nose almost touching mine. I felt heat rise on my cheeks. 'Let me see your wounds,' I said and pushed him down flat on the table.

'Dominating, I like that,' He teased. I blushed a bit darker. 'Can you not be you for once?' I huffed, blowing my bangs from my eyes. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and unwrapped his arm carefully. 'Fully healed, just like I thought.' I threw the bandage into the laundry basket. I did the same with his other arm.

'Now this one,' I breathed, hoping it would be healed. 'Sit up,' I instructed. He did as told and lifted his arms. I slowly un-wrapped his torso. 'If you wanted to get me naked you could've at least asked,' He said.

I stopped and flicked his forehead. 'Ow,' he rubbed it with his hand and glared at me.

I poked my tongue out at him and resumed un-wrapping the bandage. I gasped as I saw the wound had not gotten any better.

'But you're a vampire this should've healed by now,' I said. I ran my fingers just next to it. He hissed at me in pain.

'Stop it,' I said. 'It's swollen. I'll get some more cream,' I went up into the bathroom and searched the cupboards. 'Where did I put you?' I mumbled.

I stopped as I heard a loud thump, followed by Cake's scream. 'FIONNA!' She yelled. I ran from the bathroom and leapt down the ladder. I froze as I saw Cake cradling Marshall's convulsing body.

'Don't just stand there!' She said. I shook my head and ran to the fridge. 'Why are you going to the fridge? This is no time for food!' Cake yelled.

'We gotta take him to his mom!' I yelled back. I raced over to the wall and drew a smiley face and doused it in bug milk.

'Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!' The wall swirled then split into a fiery red portal. 'Let's hope we're close to his mom,' I said and jumped through the portal.

I screamed as I fell a few metres onto cold tiles. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

'Be careful Cake the portal's on the roof!' I yelled. She stretched slowly down, Marshalls body now still in her arms.

I looked around. 'Well this is her kitchen so we can't be too far away.' I turned and looked at a stunned Heather Abadeer standing in the doorway.

'Heather!' I said. 'Fionna? Cake? What are you doing here?' She said. Cake opened her arms to reveal Marshall. She gasped and rushed to him.

'What happened?' She said, her hand tracing his face gently.

'He said he got jumped here. I don't know anything else but he's got a massive cut that won't heal,' I said.

I jumped as Marshall coughed hard and a bit of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. I rushed to his other side and grasped his hand as his face scrunched in pain. His eyes fluttered open and he tensed.

'Mom?' He croaked. 'Yes sweetie. What happened to you?'

'It… it was Klort and Lim. They jumped me and stole the ring,' He said weakly.

'Ring?' I said. 'No time. I have to get some stuff,' Heather said and disappeared out the door.

'A ring? Like a magic ring?' I said. He shook his head. 'No magic, just a ring that's very important to me.' He smiled and squeezed my hand weakly.

'I'll get it back for you,' I promised him. 'No Fi.'

'Marshall there's nothing I can do here. Besides if it's important to you it's important to me,' I said and let his hand go. 'I'll be back soon.'

He caught me wrist and I turned back to look at him. 'Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get hurt,' He said softly. 'I promise.' I looked up at Cake. 'Take care of him.'

She nodded and I went out into the fiery depths of the Nighto-Sphere.

* * *

**AN: So that was a very active chapter! A little mystery never hurt nobody... Who the heck is Klort and Lim? How did I come up with such terrible names? Why am I asking you all these questions? I have no idea! :D Until next time!**


	3. A Tavern in the Depths

**AN: Da-da-da-daaaaa! *Cue the zelda music* I wanna get Skyward Sword but I gots no money :( Enough about my sad life and on with the story!**

* * *

Surprisingly there was actually a moderately organised city here. It was a lot like the city of thieves with its own set of social rules I didn't quite understand. After a bit of wandering I found a tavern. I pulled my demon disguise out of my pack.

'Paper plate don't fail me now,' I said and slipped it over my head before entering the place.

I dodged back as two demons tumbled around in a fight in front on me. I walked up to the bar and sat heavily on the seat.

'Whatcha having?' The bartender asked. 'Information,' I said and leant casually on the counter.

'No drink, no info,' He said, his large pointy teeth flashing at me threateningly. 'Whatcha got?'

'We got every kind of blood you can imagine. I recommend the frogs blood. Tastes like chicken.' I refrained from scrunching my nose in disgust.

'You got anything without blood? I'm on a diet,' I said hopefully.

'Ugh I hate diets. Yeah we got newt water and some weird drink called soda. No-one can keep it down.' I smiled behind my mask. 'Give me the soda.' He looked at me unsure but poured a few sips I decided now was the time to ask some questions.

'Do you know two guys called Klort and Lim?' I asked casually. His eyes widened.

'You better stay away from them. They'll make a mess of such a fine demon as yourself.' He picked up another glass and began wiping it with his rag. 'They stole something I want.' I thumped my fist on the counter.

'I doubt you'll ever see it again then.' I looked at him threateningly. 'But you could try. They live in the old abandoned factory on Maim Street.' I placed my glass heavily on the counter. 'Then I'm off.' He chuckled darkly.

'You won't live to tell the tale.'

* * *

**AN: Maim street? Yeah, I'm not a name kinda person. I more of the idea's guy when things need fixing :P Haha**


	4. Thank You, Random Hottie! Wait

**AN: Okay, this chapter will be longer than the last I think. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wandered around town, asking random demons for directions. One shady looking guy offered to take me there.

'You'd really take me there?' I said. He dropped his dark hood, revealing a very attractive vampire with light blonde hair brushing just above his eyebrows.

'For you darling, anything.' I blushed lightly. Glob was this guy coming on to me? I contemplated saying no but I had no other way to get to Maim Street.

'Well, um thanks,' I said. He started to walk away and I followed, falling into step beside him.

'So what's your name?' He said, his voice low.

'Vera,' I said and mentally slapped myself. Was that even a demon name? 'Mmm. I like the sound of that. I'm Lim.'

Lim? Glob he was the guy who stole Marshall's ring! I tensed but attempted to play it off. 'Sounds familiar. Do I know you?' I said, hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden change in the tone of my voice.

'I'm sure I would remember meeting you,' He flirted. Oh glob the enemy is flirting with me! And he's kind of hot! No, stay on task Fi. You gotta get that ring for Marshall.

'So why are you going to Maim Street?' He asked. 'Well I'm just looking around, you know. I've never been and one of the locals said I should go there,' I said.

'So you're not from here?' 'No I'm just here visiting.' 'That's makes sense,' He said.

'Here we are.' He walked proudly onto the deserted street and spun. 'Home,'

'You live here?' I asked. 'Yeah, over there actually.' He pointed to a large abandoned looking building. So that must be where Marshall's ring is.

'You wanna come inside? It's pretty monic in there,' He said.

'No I don't wanna intrude,' I said. 'Nonsense. Come on I'll show you.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the building.

He walked up to the large stone door and pushed some keystones with weird symbols on them. 'Shh don't tell anyone the password,' He said softly.

'Okay I won't.' The door opened then shut quickly behind us, nearly catching my leg.'It's pretty dark in here.' I said.

I screamed as I was pushed back against the door. 'Why did Marshall send you? What are you here for? A spy?' He demanded as he pinned me against the door. I struggled against his arms but he was too strong.

'What are you talking about?' I said. He smiled darkly.

'Fionna, we're friends now. I brought you into my home. Now tell me what I want to know!' He pressed my wrists against the wall painfully.

'How do you know my name!' I yelled. I struggled against him as his head moved closer to my neck.

'Do you know what I am?' He said. 'A vampire?' he nodded. 'You know what vampires do to humans, right?' He licked my neck with his snake-like tongue. I pulled my head away from him.

I realised one of my legs were free and lifted it to kick him, only to have him catch it with his knee.

'Nuh-uh-uh.' He smiled ominously.

I saw a small bat appear in front of me and watched as it morphed into another vampire. This one had neck length brown hair that covered one of his eyes completely. He was also very attractive. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

'Lim, who's that?' He said.

I squealed as I was spun into the arms of the newly arrived vampire. 'Smell her,' Lim said.

I struggled against his arms but they were like solid rock around my waist. 'Human?' He said. 'That's not all. She's one of Marshall's cronies.' Lim smiled darkly. 'What should we do with her Klort?'

'Let me go!' I yelled, my legs thrashing around.

'I dunno Lim. Maybe drink her dry? I haven't had human in centuries.' He licked my neck. I screamed and struggled against him.

'This one's got fire,' Klort said and lifted me into the air. 'Maybe I'll keep her as my plaything.'

'No way Klort I found her!'

'Who's the boss?'

'You…' Lim crossed his arms in annoyance.

'So who gets to keep her if I so desire?'

'You.'

'That's right because I'm the boss,' Klort poked his finger at himself. I reached forward and bit dropped me and I landed gracefully on the ground.

'Ow! Crazy witch bit me!' He said and flicked his finger around.

'Where's Marshall's ring?!' I yelled and drew my demon sword.

'Oh you want his ring huh?' Lim started to circle me predatorily. 'You mean this ring, right?'

He held up his fist and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a blue stone. 'Yeah,' I said.

'Well come and get it.' I ran at him, my sword drawn high above my head. I swung down and he laughed as he dodged away from me. He grabbed my leg and threw me across the room, my back hitting the wall painfully. He walked over to me slowly.

The room's colours swirled and he picked me up and pinned me against the wall, his body pressed against mine. He rested his forehead on mine, his blonde hair tickling my nose.

'What's the matter Fi?' He whispered softly.

'Let me go!' I struggled against him. He pressed my body even tighter against the wall and I could barely breathe. His cool breath smelt coppery. He slowly moved his head to my neck.

'I've never had human before. Would you like to be my first, darling?' He said. I closed my eyes tightly and he hissed as he drew his head back.

Oh glob! I'm gonna die!

The wall burst in behind us, throwing me across the room as rubble rained down around me. I coughed as the force of it winded me. I stood shakily and shook my head to un-blur the world. Lim was, thankfully, thrown to the other side of the room.

The smoke cleared and I saw a dark figure standing in the opening.

'Marshall!' I yelled.

'It can't be! You should be dead!' Klort yelled.

'Think again,' Marshall's eyes flashed a dark shade of red and he slowly sauntered up to Lim who was still recovering from the blast. He picked him up by his neck.

'You think you could take her without me knowing?' He said, his voice low and dark. Lim scratched at his neck attempting to claw Marshall's hands away.

I looked around but Klort was gone. I turned my attention back to Marshall.

'Do you think I'd let her out of my guard for a second? You know she's mine!' Marshall yelled. I watched in horror as Lim's eyes slowly lost focus.

'Marshall stop!' I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. He looked at me and his expression softened.

He dropped Lim who gasped for air and held his neck. Marshall crouched in front of him. 'Where is it?' He demanded.

Lim threw the ring at Marshall who caught it skilfully. 'Good. Don't let me ever catch you near her again.'

Marshall stood and floated over to me. 'Fi I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you okay?' He grasped my arm softly. 'Yeah I…' I trailed off and threw my arms around him as I burst into tears.

'H-he was g-gonna kill m-me or k-keep me as his p-plaything. I d-don't even know what that m-means,' I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. 'Plaything?' He said, his eyes flashing red.

'Yeah. But it's okay cause you saved me,' I wiped my nose on my sleeve. 'Come on Fi let's get you home,' He said and picked me up bridal style.

I sighed and nuzzled into his chest, feeling strangely already at home in his arms.

* * *

**AN: Cheesy rescue scene, I know XD But yah know, it was nice. I wonder what the ring is for...? Next chapter, coming up!**


	5. Me?

**AN: Long chapter! BE EXCITED PEOPLE! :D Or not, that's cool too. I don't wanna be demanding or anything :)**

* * *

'Fionna!' Cake yelled. I lifted my head from Marshall and looked at my approaching sister.

Marshall put me carefully on the ground. I spread out my arms and Cake almost tackled me in a hug. Marshall pushed Cake away softly.

'Whoa cat she's had a big day.' Cake glared at him. 'I'm so glad you're okay Fi,' She said.

'You're not the only one,' Marshall mumbled.

'What?'

'None of your business cat.' He probably didn't realise I'd heard him. Or maybe he did.

Heather appeared in a puff of blue smoke. 'Ah so you saved the damsel in distress,' She said.

'I was not in distress! I was attacked by two vampires. How could I stand up to them?' I said indignantly and stepped towards her but I tripped forwards. Marshall caught me and lifted me back into his arms.

'Mom, please.' He said. 'I'm just gonna go patch her up and then we can go home.'

'Have you thought about asking her Marshall?' Heather said. Marshall blushed lightly. 'Mom just drop it okay?' He said quickly.

'Come on Fi let's get you cleaned up.'

'What was your mom talking about?'

'Nothing important,' He said evasively.

We floated into the house into what I assumed was his room. The bed was large and covered in dark sheets and the walls were adorned with posters of various people I assumed were famous here.

'I should really redecorate this' he said and placed me gently on the bed. 'Just wait here okay?'

I nodded and he exited through a side door. I heard the shuffling of plastics and fabric as I inspected the room. It was all either black or red. I placed my hand on the surprisingly soft sheets. His room smelt just like him, earthy with a subtle sweet undertone. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I laid down on the bed, my head resting on the pillow.

'Ow Marsh your pillows are pointy,' I laughed and reached my hand under his pillow and pulled out a worn book.

'Don't look under them!' He yelled out. 'Why?' I placed it back under the pillow hesitantly. 'Just don't please Fi.'

He floated into the room. 'So apparently I have no magic stuff so you're gonna have to settle for good ol' fashioned bandages and antiseptic. Is that okay? I could get some magic stuff but that'd take a few hours.'

'Nah it's fine,' I said. He floated over to me and I sat up. 'So where does it hurt?' He said.

'Well on my arms is about it,' I said slightly embarrassed. 'About it?' He questioned and started to bandage my arm. 'Well…' I trailed off.

'Fi I gotta patch you up. Don't worry, you've got nothing I haven't seen before,' He teased. I punched his arm lightly and felt my cheeks heat up even more.

'Just there.' I pointed with my free arm to just on the top of my left breast. He blushed a light blue but hid it quickly.

'Well it could be worse,' He shrugged. It felt like my cheeks were on fire.

'Can Cake do it?' I asked. 'She's asleep I don't think you'll be able to wake her knowing how she sleeps,' He said.

'Well it can wait till tomorrow then,' I said.

'Come on Fi I won't look,' He said.

'But Marshall!'

'I have to take care of it now or it could get infected. I really don't think you want that area to be infected,' He said.

I was trapped. Let Marshall see my breasts or get an infection on them. I sighed in submission.

'Fine but don't look or laugh at me!' I said.

'I wouldn't dream of it Fi,' He said and finished bandaging my arms.

He swallowed and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and pulled my shirt off, revealing the bright red blood seeping onto my blue bra.

'Man this one was my favourite,' I said and blushed as I realised I was saying that around Marshall. His eyes widened and he stared at me for a moment.

'Aaa to Marshall?' I said nervously. He shook his head and swallowed. 'Sorry Fi,' He said and grabbed the tube of antiseptic.

'This might sting a little okay?' He held out the tube. 'You wanna put it on?' He said.

'Just get it over with please,' I said quickly and looked away, my cheeks feeling hotter than lava.

'O-okay,' He said and slowly moved his hand towards me. I hissed as the cream stung the cut, his fingers almost counterbalancing it with their coolness. Almost. He pulled away quickly and un-wrapped the bandage.

'Um, Fi?' He said nervously. 'What?'

'You're gonna have to take that off.' My head snapped towards him.

'_What?'_

'I won't be able to wrap it well with that on.' He glanced down at my bra.

'No way. No no no no no!' I crossed my bandaged arms.

'Fi I don't want to but…' He blushed lightly. 'Look, face away from me so I can't see.'

I floundered for a moment. 'Can't you just do a shoddy job?' I asked. 'Fi.'

I sighed and turned around. I reached around to the hooks but couldn't reach them, courtesy of my bandaged arms.

'C-can you help?' I said. 'Yeah sure,' He said and he undid them deftly, his cool hands brushing my skin made me shiver. He helped me slip the straps off my shoulders.

'Now hold this here,' He passed the end of the bandage around to me and pressed it just under my right armpit. I held it tightly as he wrapped the bandage slowly around me, his arms enveloping me.

'So what was with the vampire guys?' I said nervously.

This was really weird but it also felt kind of good having Marshall's arms around me like this. 'What am I thinking?' I thought.

'They're my cousins.'

'Cousins?' I said stunned. That explains why they were attractive.

'Shut up head!' I thought angrily.

'Yeah. They want to overthrow me or something. There's always been bad blood between us.'

He finished wrapping me up and tied the bandage in a knot at my side.

'Why?' I said.

'Because.' I thought about pressing him further but lost my train of thought with a yawn.

'Let's get you to bed Fi.' He said as I pulled my shirt back on. 'Okay,' I yawned. Glob why was I suddenly so tired.

'Where do you want me to sleep?' I said. 'There's a spare bedroom down the hall.' He walked over and grabbed the doorknob.

'Cake's in there too and—' He cut off and shook the handle. 'What?' I said.

'It's won't open.' He slammed his shoulder against it. 'Why. won't. you. open!' He stopped and leant against the door.

'MOM!' He yelled out. I heard a pop sound on the other side of the door.

'Yes Marshall?' She said. 'Let me out!' He said.

'Marshall I really think you should consider her. I approve of it.'

'Mom I will when I'm ready, just let me out!' he slammed his fist against the door.

'Nope.' I heard the pop sound again. 'Mom? Mom!'

He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. 'What is going on?' I said.

'Nothing. You're gonna have to sleep in here with me tonight,' He said. I blushed lightly.

'You want me to sleep on the floor?' I said.

He laughed and turned around.

'We can both sleep in the bed. It's not like we'll do anything. Well, if you want to…' He wriggled his eyebrows at me and I flushed even darker. 'I'm just teasing Fi,' He said. 'I'll be right back I gotta change.' He disappeared into a walk in closet.

I laid in the sheets, snuggling deeply into them. They were surprisingly warm. I opened my eyes as he entered and closed them quickly again when I saw him.

He was in only boxers. He got into the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

'How come you're not floating?' I said.

'I can't. I barely got you here safely and I'm totally exhausted,' He sighed and got comfortable.

We lay in silence for a while before something popped into my head. 'Hey, Marsh you awake?' I whispered.

He grunted in reply.

'Earlier you said I was under your guard. What does that mean?'

'I brought you here so I have to protect you.'

'But I brought you here.'

'You came here for me. I don't want you getting hurt for me.'

I waited silently for a moment as I listened to the soft rhythm of his breathing. 'Marsh you said something else.'

'I said a lot of things.'

'No but… You said that I'm yours.' I heard his breath catch but he didn't answer.

'Marshall I know you aren't asleep.' I said. I rolled over closer to him, my arm nearly touching his.

'Marshall what did you mean by that?' He sighed loudly.

'Fi get the book out,' He said. 'Book? What book?' I said quickly.

'The book from under the pillow. You didn't read it right?' I nodded. 'So I want you to read it now.'

He sat up and leant against the headboard. I sat up facing him and pulled the book out. I opened the book and squinted at the page.

'I can't read it.'

'Oh right. Human eyes.' He switched on the dim bedside lamp.

'They're lyrics.' I said. 'Yeah. Do you know who they're about?' I read the words carefully and shook my head.

'Really Fi?' He said. I shrugged.

'Well I don't know,' I said. He sighed and pulled a guitar out from under his bed.

'I hope it's still in tune,' He mumbled. He strummed a few notes then strung them together in a sweet melody.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

He ended the song in a whisper. He stared down at the guitar and placed it back under his bed.

'Do you get it now?' He said softly. I shook my head. He sighed and ran his hands down his face. 'Look Fi I might as well show you,' He said.

'What do you—'

He leant forward and kissed me. I felt my stomach tingle with butterflies. 'Do you get it now?' He whispered.

'You… like me?' I said. He nodded. 'Me?' I said.

'Yes you,' He chuckled.

'But why?'

'Why not?' He countered.

'But… It's me,' I said.

'Of course it's you Fi. Why wouldn't it be?'

'It's just… You're you.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means you could have any girl you want, why me?'

He smiled. 'Because you're you.'

I moved my mouth to speak again but his lips collided into leant forward, slowly pushing me down on the body pressed softly against mine as he kissed me.

I felt my stomach tingle as his hands slowly wandered along my sides. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands exploring his strong shoulders. I shivered as my shirt lifted slightly, his stomach now pressed against mine.

He pulled away and lifted me carefully, moving us so he could pull the covers over us. His dark hair tickled my nose as his head hung above me.

'Fi if you want me to stop just say so,' He said softly. I nodded and put my hands on his bare chest.

He propped himself on his elbows and began kissing me again. I ran my hands down his chest, the feeling of his strong yet smooth muscles pressed against my hands made my heart flutter. I ran my hands up to his neck and brushed his bite marks. He moaned softly and pulled his head away, resting his forehead on mine.

'Did I do something wrong?' I said sadly.

Glob did I just mess this up?

'No it was good,' He said breathily. I reached my hand up and brushed them again. He shivered against me.

'What if…?' I leant my head down and he moved away slightly.

'I don't think that's such a good idea,' He said. I ignored him and kissed them softly. 'Fionna,' He sighed. I stuck my tongue out and licked them, receiving a strangled moan from him.

He pulled away and caught my lips again. He kissed me hard and fast and I pushed up against him as I felt a strange tingle in my spine. He smirked against my lips and moved off his elbows to give his arms free range. He ran his hands down my sides, his thumbs brushing my stomach. He ran kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. I bucked against him as his damp tongue darted along my skin.

'Marshall,' I sighed. I wrapped my legs around his back and he shivered against me. He ran his fingers around my breasts teasingly. My skin trembled under his touch. I reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up.

He moved back to let me pull it off but returned seconds after I was rid of it. His hands cupped my bandaged breasts softly and I moaned into his mouth. I pulled away gasping for air.

'Marsh I don't think I'm ready to go any further,' I panted. He ran his hand over my cheek.

'It's okay Fi, I understand.' He kissed me gently on the forehead and rolled off me onto his side and propped his head on his hand.

'You gonna put your shirt on?' He said.

I blushed lightly. 'No I don't think so.' I snuggled up close to him and nuzzled my head into his chest.

'These bandages are enough.' He rested his arm over me holding me protectively to him.

'Night Marsh.'

'Night Fi.'

I fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of his breathing.

* * *

**AN: So uh, this is still T rated, I think. Maybe. If you have any qualms please, message me or put it up in a review. :) Have a wonderful day and remember people, you are beautiful and I love you all. 3 x**


	6. I DON'T KNOW!

**AN: SO a bit of a short chapter but it's necessary so please, leave killing me until I have posted the rest. Thank you! :)**

* * *

'FIONNA!' I was shocked awake by Cake's yell.

'W-what?' I said. I realised I was lying on top of Marshall, his arms holding me to him.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' She yelled.

'Shh Cake calm down. It's not what it looks like.' I tried to sit up but Marshall had a tight grip on me.

'NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?' She yelled. 'What's all this commotion?'

Heather appeared. 'Oh he finally did her,'

Cake looked at her enraged. 'FINALLY DID HER?' She yelled in fury.

'What does that even mean?' I said. 'It means tier fifteen sweetie,' Heather said.

I blushed darkly. 'We did _not_ do tier fifteen,' I said sternly.

'THEN WHY ARE YOU TWO LYING LIKE THAT?' Cake demanded.

'Why do you keep yelling?' I said.

'I DON'T KNOW!'

'Well stop it, you're gonna wake him,' I said.

'Sorry,' She said.

'We couldn't get out of the room last night,' I glared at Heather. 'So we both slept on the bed. We did not do tier fifteen,' I said.

'Well what tier did you two get to?' Heather said. I blushed darkly.

'I am not having this conversation with either of you. Now can you both get out? You're gonna wake him.' They both looked at me then each other. Heather shrugged and poofed out of the room. Cake looked at me seriously.

'We are going to talk later about this,' She said before leaving the room. I sighed and snuggled back down into Marshall.

'That was interesting,' He said. I snapped my head up.

'Were you awake that whole time?'

'I mighta been.' I glared at him and he kissed me on the nose.

'You are so cute when you're angry.'

'Let me go,' I said. He squeezed me tighter.

'Marshall I have to get dressed.' He nuzzled his head into my neck.

'No.'

'Marshall…'

'Fi…'

I smiled devilishly and reached my hand up to his neck. I brushed his bite marks gently and he tightened his grip on me.

'Plan backfired,' He said. I growled at him.

'Okay, okay.' He let me go slowly.

I got off him and searched for my shirt.

'Have you seen—' I turned and saw him standing on the other side of the bed holding it. 'Marshall!' I whined.

'You want it, come and get it.'

I walked around the bed but he just floated away. I tried jumping over the bed but he was too fast.

'Come on Fi, you can do better,' He said. He disappeared into his closet and I followed him in.

'Your closet is huge!' I laughed. I slipped clothes along the racks and searched for him.

'Marshall?' I called. I smiled as two cool arms circled my waist.

I looked back and froze.

Marshall did not have blonde hair.

'Hey darling,' I screamed and everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Dun-dun-duuuun! As LSP would say, "Drama Bomb!" Do you know who's taken Fionna? If not, read on! **

**Actually, read on anyway. XP Haha**


	7. Cold and Coppery

**AN: So, what's going on guys? Just to recap: Fionna blacked out after following Marshall into his closet to get her shirt and someone that was ****_not_**** Marshall had her in their arms. :) Recapping is hard :P **

* * *

I woke in a cold place that smelt like blood. My head felt blocked up and I was having trouble thinking. I tried to move but I was shackled standing against a wall. I struggled in my bonds until my wrists rubbed raw.

'Hello?' I yelled weakly.

'So you're awake now darling.' Lim appeared out of nowhere beside me.

'What do you want Lim!' I said and thrashed in my chains.

'Settle down Fi I'm just keeping you here for bait.' He cupped my chin and I spat on him.

'You have no right to call me that!' He wiped his cheek and smiled darkly at me. '

Let's not be uncivil now Fionna,' He said.

'Where's Klort?' I said. 'That coward? He's long gone now,'

I opened my mouth to scream but he pressed his lips against mine forcefully, his tongue entering my mouth. I screamed against him and tried to bite his tongue. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

'Well, maybe you're a bit more than bait…' My eyes widened in fright.

'No please!' I cried, tears now streaming freely down my cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb.

'Come on Fionna it'll be fun.' He pressed his body tightly against mine.

'Don't you like me?' He pouted.

I attempted to shove him away but he was too strong. 'Pity. I'm much better than my cousin. He's a disgrace to himself.'

'Don't you dare talk about him like that! You are nothing compared to him!' I said. He bent down and licked my neck.

'Am I really?' He said. 'Y-yes.'

He slowly traced a line from my neck up to my mouth. 'Is he better at this?' He caught my lips with his and kissed me passionately. I scrunched my face and struggled against him. I shook my arms but they were fastened tightly above me.

There was nothing I could do.

He pulled away. 'How was that?' He smirked. I shook my head.

'No? I can do better you know.' He trailed his tongue slowly down my front.

'Please stop!' I cried. He ignored me and kept going. I shrunk away from him as much as I could.

He pulled away suddenly and I breathed a sigh of relief. 'You hear that?' He said and walked over to the door.

'Hear what?' The door burst open, throwing Lim to the left and revealing a very badass looking Marshall.

'Me.' I pulled against my chains.

'Marshall thank glob!' I cried. He ran up to me. 'Fi I'm so sorry I—'

I screamed as Lim tackled Marshall to the ground and held a knife against his neck.

'I knew you'd make good bait Fionna. Thanks for behaving,' He winked at me and I shuddered. Marshall kicked Lim off him and pinned him to the ground.

'You better not have touched her,' Marshall threatened.

'So what if I did? She probably enjoyed it.' Marshall punched Lim's face, knocking a fang out. Lim smiled at me.

'Watch this Fionna.' He disappeared from under Marshall and re-appeared above him.

'Marshall look out!' I yelled. He leapt to the side but not before he received a cut down his leg from Lim's knife making him hiss in pain. 'You like it Marshy? It's infused with sunlight.'

Lim flicked the knife free of blood. He tackled Marshall again and held the dagger at his throat once more.

'Any last words?'

'Yeah. CAKE!' Lim looked at him confused.

'Cake, really? A goodbye to your girlfriend would have been my choice. All to their own I—'

Heather appeared and placed her finger on Lim's head. His eyes glassed over as his soul was taken.

Cake ran into the room. 'Oh baby did he touch you?' She raced over to me and crushed my chains with her large furry paws.

'H-he kissed me and he nearly…'

I burst into tears and threw my arms around Cake. 'It's okay baby, Cake's got you.' She hugged me tightly.

'Did he…?' Heather asked.

'What does it matter to you?' I said.

'I have special places for those souls to suffer. Now did he or not?' I shook my head and Marshall sighed loudly.

'I'm so sorry I got you into this Fi I never wanted you involved.' He moved over to me and Cake let me go.

'It's okay Marsh.' I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He squeezed me gently back.

'I'm just glad you're okay.' I looked over his shoulder at the pile of ash that was once Lim. 'I'm glad you're okay.' I whispered. 'Okay, okay we gotta get home,' Cake said.

'Come here,' Heather held her hands out to Marshall and Cake. I clung to Marshall as he grasped her hand. The world suddenly shifted and we were suddenly in her kitchen.

'Well I guess this is bye for now.' She said and opened a portal into the tree house.

'Bye Cake, Marshall, Fionna.' We all walked towards the portal. 'Oh and Fionna?' I peeked over Marshall's shoulder at her.

'Grandchildren mm-kay?' I blushed a dark red. 'Mom!' Marshall groaned.

'Shh sweetie this is girl talk.'

'Bye Mom,' He sighed. The portal closed behind us.

'What was that last part?' Cake asked.

'Nothing!' Marshall and I both blurted. She looked at us suspiciously and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Marshall flashed his scary face at her but she only laughed. 'That doesn't scare me anymore Marshall.' She said. 'So tell me what's up?' I looked at Marshall and he flicked his head at the open window. I smirked and nodded at him.

'Cake I'd love to tell you but—' He flew us quickly out the window into the cool night air.

'Marshall-Lee you get back here!' She yelled and stretched after us. Marshall laughed and turned us invisible.

Cake stopped and looked around for a few minutes before huffily returning inside.

'Good riddance.' He said and floated us towards his house.

I snuggled into his chest and fell quickly asleep

* * *

**AN: I really don't like the look of this layout when I'm writing but If someone could tell me how it looks that'd be great :) Next chapter, away! :D**

.


	8. Fight Away My Nightmares

**AN: Just a short wrap up chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy and enjoyed out time together and know I'm still here somewhere, making stories and drawing , not masterpieces, but I'll get there someday! ;_; **

* * *

I screamed and groaned as I hit hard floor, blankets tangled around my legs.

'Fi you okay?' Marshall said. 'Ugh yeah.' I rubbed my nose gently.

He reached down and pulled me back onto the bed.

'When did I get here?' I said. 'You were asleep and I didn't wanna wake you.' He said.

'Now what was that? You were yelling in your sleep.'

I thought back to the horrible nightmare I'd just had.

'He had me again.' I whispered and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

'Oh Fi he can't get you anymore.' Marshall said gently.

'I know but…' I trailed off and hung my head in my hands. Marshall sighed and pulled me into his lap. I sobbed into his bare chest as his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

'It's okay Fi. I promise he cannot and will not get you.' I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. He smiled warmly at me.

'Thanks Marsh,' I said. He laid down and pulled me along on top of him. 'It's okay.' He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

'I love you Fi,' He said and kissed the top of my head.

'I love you Marshall.'

* * *

**AN: ;_; I am too emotional for such stories. P.s. I wrote this so long ago, so I hope there are no grammar/punctuation errors :P Until next time guys, PEACE! xxxxx**


End file.
